cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Hotshot
El-Lis:'' "Alpha Squad has finished todays Citadel Challenge." Captain Fi: "Results?" El-Lis: "CT-1338 being a hotshot as usual." ―Fi and Ell-Lis discussing Hotshot '''Captain Hotshot, CT-1338', was a ARC trooper captain during the Clone Wars. Biography Early Life During his time as a child his flash training was intensified for excellent progress as a afective commander, later on though, the Kaminoans discovered that it only enhanced his independent thinking abilities. He was more of a show-off and a gunslinger, then a stern no-nosense leader. First Mission and Battle of Ryloth : "Time to rescue the tail-heads." ―Hotshot Hotshot's first mission was to aid the Twi'leks in a sneek attack to destroy the CIS's heavy Proton cannons, but one of his troops were discovered and it became a rescue mission into a full-out battle. Hotshot was in charge of the Toxic Force, a squad made up of ten ARC troopers. They hid near a bunker and destroyed dozens of droids. The battle then led to Nabaat, the Twi'lek capitol. There Hotshot met up with General Kenobi, and the 212th attack battalion. They freed the citizens and restored peace to Ryloth for a short time. Rescue mission to Nal Hutta Then two months later the Clan Leader of the Twi'leks from the Secura Clan was assassinated, and his daughters were sold as dancers to Colbasa the Hutt. Anevil crime lord far more powerful then Jabba. Toxic Force was secretly droped off in a stealth gunship to Nal Hutta. They sneaked into the palace placing their blasters on stun to not waken the sleeping Hutt. The took the dancers out of the room, and shot Colbasa sveral times in the chest. Then they had to deal with his guards. They fought off Niktos and Gammorians. One of the guards named Hako pushed a button that sent Toxic Force into a arena pit. There was no way out and theythought that this was their last mission. Three Acklays, Two Nekus, several Couhuuns, and a young Rancor. Those were the odds, and they were against Hotshot. Toxic Force was quickly dwindling more and more clones died from the Nexus, Acklays, and Couhuuns. The Rancor was shot in the eye twice by Hotshot and killed. Hotshot swung and fired at as many beasts he could putthrough his DC-15A's sights.Now there were only two more squad members of Toxic Force still standing the rest were devoured by the beasts. Hotshot hurled his Thermal Detonators at the remaining beasts and killed them. Toxic Force later found a cage doorthat led them back to the chamber room. They found the female Twi'leks and returned them to the Clan leader. One of the female Twi'leks they rescued in pacticular had an attraction toward Hotshot. Her name was, Mara Secura, the sister of Aayla Secura. He stayed on Ryloth for a few months because of her. He had to cover it up though, and said that he was staying for making sure no more droid forces penatrated the system. When in reality he had married Mara and had started a family. Second Battle of Ryloth : "A soldier's life is never free of wars...." ―Hotshot Hotshot was after a year thrown into another battle over Ryloth, this time with Jedi General Di, and Captain Keeli. When Di and Keeli were killed Hotshot took command and led the Twi'leks to victory over the encroaching Separatist forces. They used bunkers with ion cannons, laser cannons, and other weapons, along with Blurg riders. Hotshot led Toxic Force behind barriers, shooting at B2-super battle droids. The Republic and the Twi'leks had won the battle, and a large celebration commenced after the battle. . Order 66 and after : "I had doubts about executing this strict order. A Kaminoan would call me defective by questioning direct orders, but to me this was just me being human... me having independent thought over this specific situation. I WILL NOT execute this order. Kriffin' Republic Senate." ―Karawn Secura In the year 19 BBY Order 66 was issued, and was relayed across the galaxy. Hotshot at the time was now one of the Clan leaders of Ryloth, and was a responsible father to his four young kids. A Jedi knight was stationed on the planet for protection, as was a battalion of clones. Hotshot now called Karawn Secura which meant "Strength" in Twi'leki was playing with his children in his frontyard when his wife told him there was someone on his comlink on his wrist-guard who wanted to talk to him. He stopped playing with the kids and went to answer the comlink. When he saw the hologram of Surpreme Chancellor Palpatine and heard the order, he sayed "yes" but did not obey. He saw his children his beautiful Twi'lek wife. What would he do if thisorder was executed. He was a strong warrior, but his was not a Jedi, and he knew what some Jedi could do to their enemies. He secretly ordered the clones to stand-down and told the Jedi to escape. The Jedi's name was Kelias Josoph. A Jedi General during the Republic. Kelias regretfully agreed and escaped on a Twi'lek ship. Later he and his family were killed by stromtroopers when Palpatine received word of the treachery on Ryloth. When he was killed, he and his family fought for freedom and hoped that the galaxy would one day be free of war, deception, and coruption. Personality and traits : Mara: "You know what?" Karawn:"What?" Mara:"I like it when you show-off." ―Karawn and Mara before their marriage Hotshot was known to show-off. He was a great leader, a great husband, and a great father. When in battle his favorite weapons were two DC-17 hand blasters and a DC-15A blaster rifle. He had a Republic logo on the side of his face and a gotee. He was very attractive acording to Mara Secura's standards. He wore Phase II clone trooper captain armor and boots and gauntlets from an ARC trooper. Behind the scenes : "On my wiki I have made a dead clone, a cold strict clone, and now I get to make the show-off. Who doesn't like a good show-off?" - User: Clonefanatic Hotshot is portrayed on this wiki by Clonefanatic who in game his name is Dogma Primerazor. His alter-ego Captain Fi is on the Wars Fannon Wiki Clone Wars Fannon Wiki which you can read about. You can see, meet, chat, and fight for the Republic on weekends with him from 2:30PM until 5:00PM. Hotshot was first portrayed as a human Jedi knight with blonde hair, then he evoloved into a clone trooper, then an ARF trooper, and now that he is a temporary member, now he is a mix between Rex in Phase II aromr and Fives in Phase II armor. He has other outfits to besides the mix of Fives and Rex. He has Count Dooku's orignal outfit, clone casual gear, a Jedi Padawan outfit, and bits and pieces to a clone trooper. Dogma Primerazor also has three droids a C-3PO, a RA-7, and a astromech, and five guns. A DC-15S blaster a DC-15A blaster rifle and two DC-17 blaster pistols. Quotes *''"Well, so good of you to join the party."'' *''"So... you new here?"'' *''"Click... boom....Bang!"'' *''"Finally some fun''." *''"Did you know my name has the word "Hot" "Hot" in it twice? How's that for awesome?"'' *''"Hey, that's my wife you're talkin' about!"'' *''"Don't ya think Yoda's related to the gremlins."'' Appearances *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (First appearance) *''Untitled Future Novel 219px-Image20120212-14-34-11.jpg 352px-Image20120212-14-20-44.jpg Image20120219-19-52-59.jpg image20120223-18-40-59.jpg|Hotshot watching ARC troopers train on Kamino image20120223-16-35-01.jpg|Hoshot next to an elite marine in Toxic force image20120223-16-48-56.jpg|Hotshot next to normal clone troopers of Toxic Force Asher's avatar.jpg|Captain Hotshot edited on PiZap.com Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Toxic Force Category:Republic Category:Captain Category:Clones